


Lean on me

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Could be platonic, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or romantic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tired akaashi, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Akaashi has a headache and Bokuto comes to keep him company.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really bad headache the other day, so I wrote about it.  
> As always, it's un-beta'd and very mediocre. But it's soft and short.

Today was not a good day.

Akaashi had just barely dragged himself through his classes and was finally on his way home. The tension headache behind his eyes was persisting and the painkiller he had taken hadn't helped at all. He walked with his head down almost the whole way home, trying to dim the world around him.

He opened the door to his apartment and sat down to remove his shoes. Voices were pouring in from the living room and Akaashi sighed, he was not in the mood for rowdy college students today.

Akaashi removed his coat and walked quickly passed his roommate and their friends, immediately going to his room. He pulled on a hoodie and went straight to bed.

-

The next couple hours he spent lying in bed, trying to nap or at least rest. His headache was so painful he couldn't concentrate or settle enough to actually sleep, so naturally, his anxiety was starting to spike.

Akaashi was flipping through his phone, for distraction, in one hand and had his other hand pushing pressure on his temple. He was overwhelmed.

His phone rang and he clicked to answer it, closing his eyes as he said hello.

“Hey 'Kaashi, how's it going?” Bokuto asked cheerfully

“I'm okay- What about you?” Akaashi asked, even quieter than normal.

“You alright?”

“Just a headache, bit of anxiety, nothing I can't handle.” Akaashi played it down.

“Did you take some medication at least?” Bokuto seemed concerned.

“Yeah a few hours ago but it didn't do much. I don't have any more so I'll have to get some more tomorrow.” Akaashi moved his head to the side in hopes that a new position might ease the tension.

He could hear some shuffling in the background.

“Bokuto?”

“Don't go to sleep yet, okay?” Bokuto said.

“Bokuto it's okay, you don't have to bring me anything. I'll be fine.”

“I don't mind, Akaashi,”

“Don't worry- I'll just get some more tomorrow-”

“Shh- I have some here, I'll be over in a few!”

Akaashi sighed into a surrendered laugh. He didn't want to be a bother, but he really didn't want to leave and the pain was impossible to ignore. So he gave in.

“Alright. See you soon.”

-

Bokuto texted to let him know he was at the front of the building. So Akaashi pulled his hood up and quietly made his way out of his room. 

He closed his suite door and walked down the short hallway to the front of his apartment building to find Bokuto waiting just outside.

“Hey 'Kaashi!” Bokuto said as Akaashi let him in.

Bokuto said hi to Akaashi's roommate and they stood for a moment watching whatever the group was watching on tv. Akaashi leaned into Bokuto and closed his eyes; Bokuto smirked and wrapped an arm around Akaashi's shoulder where they stood. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's middle, under his jacket, and sighed. He was so tired and the day had been so much to handle. Bokuto was so comforting and sturdy, and Akaashi tuned out for a few minutes.

“Go back to bed, I'll grab some water okay?” Bokuto spoke uncharacteristically soft as he began to nudge Akaashi towards his room. 

A few minutes later Bokuto opened the door to Akaashi's bedroom with a glass of water and an open palm with two painkillers in it.

“Here, take both, they'll help” Bokuto spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you. Sorry for the trouble.” Akaashi said, throwing back the pills and taking a sip of the water from where he was curled up in bed.

“Don't be sorry, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately,” he smiled as he pet Akaashi over the blanket. 

Akaashi opened his eyes enough to look at Bokuto, and didn't want him to go.

“I'm not very good company right now, but you can stay- if you want.” Akaashi said quietly, huddled in the blankets. It was a Friday night and clearly neither of them had plans.

Bokuto chuckled. “You're always good company, Akaashi.”

Akaashi winced from the pain as he returned Bokuto's smile, albeit much more subdued. 

Bokuto got up and pulled off his jacket, setting it with his bag on the chair by the desk, and hopped onto the bed.

He pulled the covers over himself and Akaashi curled into his chest like a little hooded ball of exhaustion.

Akaashi exaggerated a groan of discomfort and impatience; Bokuto giggled as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi. “I promise the meds will help, just be patient a little longer.” 

So Bokuto pulled out his phone and pulled up a crappy sitcom on netflix and they spent their Friday night hidden from the world. And once the pain finally began to subside, Akaashi was able to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) leave me a comment if you feel like it.


End file.
